Life In Carvarton
by LoonyNargel
Summary: We are one of the greatest skate crews in the world, and this is our story of how we got to the top. Rated M for later chapters. Constructive critisism is welcome.
1. Welcome To Carvarton

Welcome To Carvarton

"I still don't understand why you always drive" Liam asked, in an exaggerated tone. Ethan groaned angrily.

"Remember what happened last time you drove the van" he asked, annoyance in his voice. Liam chuckled nervously and scratched his head.

"No. What happened" he asked, sarcastically. Ethan growled and tilted his hat back.

"You crashed and broke my foot" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh" Liam expressed. Ethan nodded his head and shifted gear.

"Yeah. Now, shut up and sit down" he demanded in a low tone. Liam shut his mouth immediately and sat back down in his seat. Abbie giggled from the back seat.

"Shut up. It's not funny" Ethan shouted. Tom switched his gaze from Abbie to Ethan.

"It is a little" he teased. Ethan gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Piss off, Tom" he snapped. Abbie burst out laughing, along with everyone else. "Shut up" Ethan said, a small smile on his lips.

"Guys, check this out" Dom said, from the side. Everyone went silent and looked out the window, seeing a large red sign with white letters saying "Welcome To Carvarton". The group smiled and sat in the van excited. They drove past the university and down the road, passing large, nice looking houses. "Hey, Ethan. Park there" Dom said, pointing at a free space in the parking bay. Ethan lined the van up with the guide lines and slowly reversed it into the space, pulling up the handbrake up and turning the engine off with the keys. Ethan opened his door and stepped out into the warm sun. The rest of the group piled out of the side door and waited at the back of the van. Ethan stood in front of the boot and clicked a button on the keys, making the boot door pop open, revealing the groups boards.

"Let's go skating" Ethan shouted, grabbing his board. The group cheered and grabbed their boards, easily recognising them, because of the stickers on the decks. Ethan shut the boot door and locked it with the keys. He pressed another button on the little black box attached to the keys, locking the rest of the van. He walked round to the front of the van and stared at the red skate park in front of him. "Hello Carvarton" he said to himself. Abbie glided in front of him on her board.

"What are you waiting for" she shouted happily, making Ethan laugh. He ran and jumped onto his board, rolling down one of the ramps and hand-planting a rail. He peered across at Tom, who kick flipped and landed in a manual. He punched the air and continued rolling along the ground. Liam followed behind Dom, shouting out tricks, which Dom landed. Abbie grinded along a rail and jumped onto another, safely landing on the concrete.

"Three-sixty hardflip" Liam shouted. Dom turned his head and looked at Tom, who nodded.

"Go for it" he shouted. Dom sighed and held his breathe. He jumped and spun his board, flicking it up in a diagonal direction. The deck spun round quickly and turned to its original direction. Dom landed on the board and wobbled slightly. He laughed loudly and punched the air.

"Woo yeah" he shouted. Liam clapped and laughed, along with Abbie, Ethan and Tom.

"My man" Liam shouted. Pointing towards Dom. Ethan picked up his board and walked towards a bench, sitting down on it. A blacked haired girl sat down next to him.

"Hey" she said, enthusiastically. Ethan turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hey" he replied. He froze when he saw her, she was amazingly good-looking. She had jet-black hair, that was hanging in bunches. She had bright green eyes and skin that was tanned and smooth looking. Her lips were plump and pink that sat in a heart shape when her mouth was closed.

"Are those your friends over there" she asked, pointing at the group of skaters that were nailing tricks, left, right and centre. Ethan nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's Liam, Tom, Dom and Abbie" he explained. The girl nodded her head and held her hand out.

"I'm Caroline, but everyone calls me Caz" she explained. Ethan grabbed her hand and shook.

"Ethan. It's nice to meet you, Caz" he said. He looked down and saw that she had a board in her hand. "You skate" Ethan asked. Caz's smile grew.

"Yep" she exclaimed, tapping the deck. Ethan chuckled and tilted his head.

"So, what can you do" he asked, looking at the deck, noticing that it said girl, with a little cartoon.

"Watch" she replied simply, before standing and running towards the bowl. Ethan watched in wonder as she jumped and grabbed her board, swinging it outwards. She spun the board with her hand and planted her feet back on it. She landed, rolling down the ramp, grabbing her board and shifting her weight and power sliding round a corner. The rest of the group spotted her and stared in awe as she landed tricks that could only be achieved through years of practise. She slid to a halt in front of the group, panting and gasping for air. Tom ran up to her and smiled.

"Girl, that was SO sweet" he shouted, high-fiving her. She giggled and blushed slightly. Abbie stared at her with a hateful glare.

"Thanks. You must be Tom" Caz said, confidently. Tom looked confused at first, but then saw Ethan approaching and understood.

"Yes I am" he answered. He looked back at the three skaters behind him. "Meet Dom, Liam and Abbie" he said, motioning his hand to them. Liam and Dom waved, but Abbie just sat there with her arms crossed. Ethan walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"Very impressive" he said, nodding his head approvingly. Caz smiled and turned to Liam and Dom.

"Whassup dude's" she said, happily. Dom and Liam laughed and started to make idle conversation. Tom walked over to Ethan and shoved him with his shoulder. Ethan looked at him with a questioning look. Tom shifted his eyebrows up and down, while singing a love tune.

"Oh, shut up" Ethan said, shoving him playfully. Tom burst out laughing and pushed him. Ethan joined in and the two ended up with an arm over the others shoulder. The laughing died down gradually and Tom turned to Ethan.

"No. I'm being serious. I saw you when she was skating, you couldn't tear your eyes away" he said, Ethan sighed and looked at Caz, who was in fits of laughter.

"I've only just met her, man" he said in reply. Tom patted him on the shoulder and walked over to Abbie, sitting next to her on the red rail. The group laughed and skated for hours, far past sun down. Caz looked at her wrist watch, and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit is that the time. I'm sorry guys, but I gotta run. Hey, where you guys stayin'. We should hook up in the morning" she said. Ethan stood up and pointed up the road.

"We're staying at the hotel, in Downtown" he explained. Caz nodded.

"I know the place; I'll meet ya there in the morning. See ya later" she said, hopping on her skateboard and rolling down the road. The group walked over to the van and piled their boards into the boot, locking it after closing it. The drive to the hotel was pretty quiet, other than the sounds of the tyres rolling on the tarmac and the growl of the engine. Ethan manoeuvred the van through the multi-story car park and found an empty space near the top. They grabbed their boards and gently cruised down the car park, dodging oncoming cars and jumping over rails. The group of skaters found the hotel and checked in at the reception. They were escorted upstairs by a woman in red and were shown to their rooms. The group started unpacking and placing their clothes into the closets and chests, Abbie being very careful not to flash her underwear to the rest of the guys. Abbie and Tom were the first ones to fall asleep, followed by Liam. However, Dom and Ethan stayed awake, due to them sharing insomnia.

"So, I heard Tom say that you like Caz" Dom said out of the blue, taking Ethan by surprise.

"Yeah he would, wouldn't he... Yeah, I guess I've got a soft spot for her" he said, making Dom smile

"When you gonna make a move" he asked. Ethan felt irritated by the question.

"I just met her, dude" he informed. Dom recoiled and put his hands up defensively.

"Cool it, man. I'm just sayin'" he said. Ethan sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Dom. I'm just tired. I need some sleep. See ya" he said, getting up and walking into his room.

"See ya, dude" Dom said, closing the door to his room and getting into bed. Ethan lied in his bed for a few minutes before drifting off, dreaming of what he could accomplish in Carvarton.

**Authors Note**

**S'up ladles and gentlespoons, sorry I haven't been writing for a while, but I am right in the middle of my exams at the moment, so I'm lucky to upload this. Hope y'all enjoy. **

**Thanks for the support. See ya later. **


	2. Tour Of The Town

Tour Of The Town

The morning daylight beamed through the gap in the curtains, landing on the couples face. The guy with bleached blonde hair woke quickly, lying in the bed, still and quiet. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake the pale skin beauty beside him. The silk duvet slid of his bare chest, landing in a pile by his waist. He swung out his legs and placed his feet on the soft carpet. He shivered at the sudden cold, but smiled a goofy grin shortly after. He stood and stretched, letting his limbs shake the stiffness out of them. He stumbled over to the window and peaked out the gap, staring at the shining city laid out before him. A hand touched his back and ran up his spine, making him shiver in pleasure. He turned to see a girl in front of him. Her black hair un-tamed and wild; She was dressed in black pyjamas, with little skulls on them. Tom smiled happily.

"Morning, gorgeous" he said. Abbie cracked a smile and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Morning, weirdo" she replied. Tom chuckled and brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear. The kissed momentarily, before hearing a knock on the door.

"Hey. You two up yet" Dom asked from the other side of the door. Abbie sighed, irritated.

"Yes, Dom. We're awake" she said, putting on a fake happy voice.

"Okay. I'm just going to the breakfast bar, if you want anything" he asked again. Abbie looked at Tom.

"You want anything" she asked him. Tom closed his eyes then opened them again.

"Coffee" he said, happily. Abbie chuckled and turned her head towards the door.

"Two cups of coffee, please" she told Dom politely. Dom drummed a simple pattern on the door.

"Comin' right up" he said, before walking off. Abbie turned back to Tom.

"Now, where were we" she asked sarcastically. Tom chuckled and started to kiss her. They walked through the room over to the bed. Abbie pushed him over onto it and got on top of him. Tom reached up and removed her top, revealing her breasts. Abbie moaned as he ran his hands over them, massaging them slowly.

XXX

Dom drummed his fingers against the couple's door.

"Comin' right up" he said, be walking away from the door. He moved towards the stairs and started to descend them, his hand on the banister. He reached the bottom and walked through the lobby. He entered the breakfast room to see, a couple on the table and another group of skaters on the far end of the room. He walked over to the bar and looked at the sharp dressed man behind it.

"What may I get you, Sir" he said in a thick American accent. Dom smiled and tapped the bar.

"Two cups of coffee and a cup of tea please" he said. The bartender nodded and turned, walking into the kitchen. Dom turned and looked at the couple. They seemed sweet enough; giving each other loving looks and remarks as they eat their breakfast. Dom then looked over to the group of skaters, who were sat around one of the tables, laughing and drinking smoothes. The bartender came back from the kitchen with a metal tray with three white cups on it. He handed Dom the tray and nodded his head. Dom smiled in thanks and walked off humming a tune. He walked back up the stairs and over to Tom and Abbie's door. He lifted his hand to knock the door, but stopped when he heard moans and groans coming from inside. He smiled and placed the tray on the table beside their door. He picked up his cup of tea and a milk and sugar sachet, before walking to his door.

XXX

Caz knocked on Ethan's door, causing the sleeping skater to awake quite quickly. He stood up slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and stretched before walking over to the door. He opened it and smiled.

"Hey, Caz" he said. Caz looked down and blushed slightly. Ethan looked confused, also looking down. He looked back at Caz and chuckled when he had acknowledged that he only had a pair of boxers on. "Hold on a sec" he said. Caz giggled as he closed the door. A few minutes later, he opened the door and was fully clothed.

"Hey, again" Caz said, making Ethan smile. Caz brushed her hair out of her face and looked him in the eye.

"So... You ready" she asked. Ethan tilted his head. Caz smiled and shook her head. "Carvarton is a big place; we need to get started now if you wanna se it all" she stated. Ethan smiled and went back into his room. He grabbed his phone, wallet and headphones from the bedside table, putting them in their designated pockets. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Tom and Abbie's door, knocking on it.

"Yo, lovebirds. Get dressed; we're goin' out" he said. He heard Abbie from inside.

"'Kay, we'll be out in a minute" she told him. Ethan looked at Caz, who had a confused expression on her face.

"There a couple" he said. Caz looked shocked and looked at the door.

"Are they..." she mouthed. Ethan nodded and smiled. Caz smiled and started to giggle. "Where's Liam and Dom" she asked. Ethan pointed to the two doors opposite them. He walked over to them and knocked on them both.

"Hey, morons. Get dressed; we're goin' out" he said. Dom answered the door first and stood next to them. "How long have you been up" Ethan asked. Dom looked at the clock on the wall.

"About an hour or so" he replied. Ethan slid his hands in his pockets and sighed. But, was surprised when something wasn't there.

"Hold on, guys; I've forgotten somethin'" he said. He walked back over to his door and used the key card that was in his wallet to open the door. He walked over to the bed side table and opened the draws. "Where is it" he asked himself. He opened the bottom draw and found a small metal tin. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket, before walking out the door closing it behind him. He walked over to the group, which now had Liam and Tom in its midst. "Where's Abbie" he asked. Tom looked at him and frowned.

"She's gettin' ready" he explained. Ethan sighed and sat on the floor. A few minutes later, Abbie walked through the door.

"It's about time" Ethan said. He stood and walked off. "C'mon" he said. The group walked down the stairs and into the lobby. They continued walking and reached the exit. They stepped out into the morning sun, smiling as they continued walking to the car park. They reached the van and Ethan clicked the button and the small black box, causing the van to flash. He opened the boot and the group grabbed their boards, skating around on the concrete. Ethan grabbed his board and closed the boot, locking the van afterwards. He turned and looked at Caz, who had her board in her right hand.

"Follow me" she said, hopping on her board and skating down the ramp. The group followed as she tricked and skated through the streets. "This is Downtown. It's alright for general skating, but pretty bear. It's got a load of skate shops, in case of emergencies. The locals are nice, just don't aggravate them" Caz explained, they skated on, jumping down stairs and grinding along benches. Caz stopped near a steep drop. "This is the quarry" she said. "If I were you; I'd stay right away from it. Only professional skaters come here." They skated on, coming to a large building with loads of young people. Caz jumped off her board and ran up a steep hill.

"Hey, Caz. Where we goin'" Tom asked. Caz turned her head.

"As you can probably guess; this is the university district. It's got the greatest skate park in the world, but you need to have balance to be able to ride it" she said. They neared the top of the hill and turned into the park. Ethan looked at the sign above the concrete arch.

"Why's it called Super Ultra Mega Park" he asked. Caz turned to him and smiled.

"Wait and see" she teased. They walked on reaching the park. The group stood amazed, it was huge; large swooping ramps with huge rails and launch pads. "Let's go" Caz said, grabbing the groups attention. They looked as she went down a large ramp and disappeared from sight. The stood bewildered, but stared in amazement as she flew up, screaming in excitement. The group ran towards the ramp and hopped on their boards. They skated down the ramps; nailing tricks and grabs, all the while shouting and hollering in happiness. Liam stopped when he reached the bottom and looked at Dom, who was holding a grab in mid-air, putting his middle finger up at him. Liam laughed.

"You little shit" he said, chasing after him on his board. The group skated away a couple of hours, practising tricks and swapping tips. Ethan walked over to one of the rails and sat down, placing his board on the floor. He pulled out the small metal box in his pocket and flipped it open. He picked up a paper and a filter, putting it in his mouth. He picked up a clump of tobacco and spread it out in the paper. He placed the filter in the end of the paper and rolled it up. He hit the side with the filter on the edge of the metal tin and put it in his mouth. He stuffed the tin back in his pocket and pulled out a lighter, clicking it, causing the cigarette to ignite. Caz walked over to the rail and sat on it. She pulled out a packet of cigarettes and put one in her mouth.

"Hey, you gotta light" she asked. Ethan handed over his lighter and watched her as she light the cigarette. She handed him back the lighter and dragged on her cigarette, as did Ethan. "Those things are gonna kill ya" she said, blowing the smoke up in the air.

"You're one to talk" he replied with a smile. Caz laughed and dragged on the cigarette. "Well, these things do last longer than tailors" he explained. Caz shook her head.

"Oh, that's crap" she said, blowing the smoke through her nose. Ethan toked his and shook his head.

"Nope, these last longer. Also, you can get more out of them" he said. Caz chuckled.

"Well, I bet you five dollars mine last longer than yours" she betted. Ethan shook his hand.

"I'd hate to take money off a lady" he said.

"Oh shut it" she said. Caz grabbed his hand and shook.

"So, how's the skatin' comin' along" Ethan asked. Caz nodded her head and blew out smoke through her mouth.

"It's good. My board's being a dick though" she said, taking another toke of her cigarette. Ethan breathed in sharply and released the smoke slowly.

"Why. What's wrong with it" he asked. Caz grabbed it and flipped it over. She shook the trucks and looked back at Ethan.

"The trucks are too tight" she explained. Ethan nodded and dragged on his cigarette.

"Don't you have a ratchet to loosen them up with" he asked, releasing the smoke as he talked. Caz shook her head and sucked in some smoke from her cigarette. Ethan smiled and flicked some ash off his cigarette. "Well, when we get back to the hotel; I'll fix it with my tools. 'Kay" he said, Caz smiled and nodded in return. Caz looked down at her cigarette then to Ethan's.

"Fuck" she said. Ethan smiled and chuckled. Caz threw her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, aggressively. Ethan drew in a big mouthful of smoke, before dropping his cigarette on the floor. They stood in unison and grabbed their boards. Caz shoved her hand into her pocket and brought out a wallet. She flipped it open and pulled out a five dollar note, reluctantly passing it to Ethan. He smiled and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you very much" he said. Caz scowled at him and put her wallet back in her pocket. Ethan grinned and put his board on the floor, putting his right foot on it. "C'mon; the guys would've noticed we're gone by now" he said. Caz nodded and got on her board. They rolled along the concrete, the evening sun shining sown on them. Ethan checked his phone and whistled. "We've been here quite a while. We should head back to the van" he explained. Caz nodded again. They got to the park and told everyone that it was late. The group skated back to the van where they put all their boards in the back. Ethan got into the driver's seat, Caz getting into the passenger side, her board across her lap. Liam looked at her surprised.

"Oh sorry, did I take your seat" Caz said. Liam smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, its fine. As long as Dom ain't sitting in it I'm good" he explained.

"Hey, fuck you" Dom said loudly from the back seat. Everyone laughed as Liam got in the back. Ethan switched on the engine and put the van into gear. The drove slowly through the car park, turning corners heading down to ground level. Ethan clicked on the CD player and the sound of Fall Out Boy: The Take Over, The Breaks Over filled the van. Ethan nodded his head.

"I love this song" he said, cranking up the volume. Within a minute, everybody was singing.

_We do it in the dark_

_With smiles on our faces_

_We're dropped and well concealed_

_In secret places_

_We don't fight fair_

The van pulled in to the parking lot outside the hotel. Ethan shut off the engine and took out the keys. He looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was 10.30pm. They walked into the hotel and walked up the stairs. Abbie and Tom went into their room, as did Dom and Liam. Ethan opened the door to his room and looked back at Caz, who had her board in her hand. "Would you like to come in" he asked. Caz gave him a soft smile.

"Yes please" she said. Ethan ushered her inside and walked in after her, closing the door and switching on the lights. The room filled with a bright orange light, making the place feel more comfy. Caz walked over to the bed and laid her board across her lap. Ethan walked over to the stereo in the corners and looked at the CD's on top. He picked one up and opened the case. He clicked the button on the stereo and the disc tray appeared from inside. He placed the disk into the tray and closed it again. Ethan clicked another button and the sound of Guns and Roses: Sweet Child Of Mine blared out the speakers. He walked back over to Caz and knelt on his knees, putting a hand underneath the bed and pulling out a small black toolbox. He flicked the clips and opened it to reveal a load of skating tools. He grabbed the ratchet and looked at Caz.

"May I" he said, holding out his hand. Caz nodded and handed him her board. He grabbed it and flipped it over so the trucks were showing. He clipped the ratchet to the bolt and twisted it, doing the same to the other. He put the ratchet on the floor and handed it back to Caz. She put weight on to one of the trucks and it tilted easily. She looked up with a smile on her face.

"Awesome. Thanks, Ethan" she said, Ethan smiled and put the ratchet back in the toolbox, sliding it back under the bed.

"No probs. You might wanna get some tools; they're really handy" he informed. Caz nodded her head and looked at the stereo, then back to Ethan. He smiled. "Go ahead" he said. She stood up and walked across the room to the stereo. She clicked the disc button and the music stopped. She took the disc from the tray and put it back into the CD case. She browsed the CD's and picked one up, turning it around to see the songs. She smiled with glee and put the CD into the try, clicking the button to make it close. She pressed play and the sound of Red Hot Chili Peppers: Can't Stop exploded into the room. Ethan bobbed his head to the rhythm. "Good choice" he said.

"Why thank you" Caz replied. She started to shake her hips and move her body to the beat. Ethan stood up and walked over to her.

"May I have this dance" he asked, Caz chuckled in response. He started to move with her, matching her speed. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her hips. They moved together as one that was until the song ended and was replaced by Red Hot Chili Peppers: Soul To Squeeze. They stood together for what seemed like ages. "Well, this is a bit awkward" Ethan said, looking into Caz's eyes.

"It doesn't have to be" she said, staring back at him. She leant in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Ethan stood there shocked at what she just done; it was like his mind just exploded.

"_C'mon, Ethan. Kiss back" _He thought. He breathed deeply and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. A fire ignited within them, which made them want each other more. Pulling each other closer until it hurt. They pulled away for air and looked into each other's eyes. They lay down on the bed and started to kiss again, running their hands down each other's bodies. Caz felt her pocket vibrate, followed by a song that can only be described as; really fucking annoying. They stopped and Caz angrily reached into her pocket to find her phone. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"It's my mom" she said. She answered it and put it to her ear. "Hey, mom. What's up" she asked. Ethan couldn't make out what her mom said, but she sounded angry. A few minutes later; Caz clicked the button on her phone and call ended. She looked at the blued haired boy with sadness in her eyes.

"What's up" Ethan asked. Caz sighed and shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"I have to go home. Now" she told him. Ethan's smile drooped.

"Oh" he exclaimed. Caz nodded and drummed a pattern on her thighs. "Well, do you have enough time for a coffee" Ethan asked. Caz looked at him, and then looked at the clock. She looked back at him with a smile on her.

"Yeah, I have time" she said. Ethan smile grew larger. He stood from the bed and straightened his top. His hand dived into his pocket and pulled out the five dollar note Caz had given him.

"Let's go get a coffee then" he said, walking over to the stereo, switching it off with the click of a button. He walked to the door and opened it, turning the lights off and ushering Caz out. They walked down the corridor and down the stairs, turning into the café. Ethan walked up to the counter and placed the five dollar note on it. "Two regular coffee's please."

**Authors Note**

**S'up dudes and dudettes. I'm back (again) with another chapter of my Skate story. I really hope you like it. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a really long time, but I was busy with college interviews and stuff like that. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**See ya later.**


End file.
